Friends and Enemies
by iamdaemon
Summary: During an American Battle Royale program, students are pitted against each other. Friends can become enemies and the unlikeliest of people can betray your trust. This game can only end in tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Battle Royale or any of the concepts related to it. This is just something I've written for fun.

**Rating:** I'm giving this the M rating for violence and language. Probably some sort of sexual content but definately rape/attempted rape. Heck, even the premise of high schoolers being forced to murder each other warrants that, don't you think?

**Author's Note**: I wrote this about three years ago from character submissions on the IMDB forums. So if you were hanging around the _Batoru Rowaiaru_ forum on IMDB back then this might seem familiar to you. I've changed character histories and names. Some of the deaths will even be rearranged. I've even added two characters. I appreciate any comments, criticism, or suggestions. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Tyler Styles (Male 18 Senior Class A, W.H. Taft Memorial High School, Washington DC) sat on the bus as his class rode along the interstate. The May weather outside was dreadful and the air conditioning on the school bus was fighting valiantly to fend off the heat. Most of the students had resorted to letting down their windows. Tyler's class was taking a trip to "historic Jamestown." He was not overly thrilled with where they were going, but he was glad that the trip was going to last over the weekend. Tyler put his headphones on and leaned his head back against the seat. He sat beside his good friend Mick Swab (Male 19). Mick was almost asleep with his face pressing against the window. Tyler understood that Mick was tired. Mick was on the baseball team. Their team, the Eagles, had played a double-header the night before and Mick was exhausted. Tyler didn't play on the baseball team, but he was there to cheer on his friends.

Tyler was on the football team, however. Tyler was the starting quarterback. He didn't make MVP but he did make All District Quarterback, which in some ways is even better. Tyler was glad. At the end of the month, they would graduate and he would lead his class across the stage as the valedictorian. He needed to get his speech together but that was a while off, so he didn't need to worry about it too soon. Right now, he just couldn't wait to get their field trip underway. He and his friends already had plans to hit the town after they got to their hotel.

Tyler casually looked around the bus. Some of the more sporty girls sat just behind him. Kate Matsura (Female 13) was directly behind him and beside her, next to the window was Sonia Kasporov (Female 10). They were on the softball team together. Kate was really involved with school programs and the student council as much, if not more, than she was involved with the softball team. Sonia won volleyball MVP last year but was focusing more on softball this year. She was lined up for a full scholarship just for softball. Sonia was probably the most athletic girl in the class. Across the aisle from Kate was Melanie Carson (Female 4). Melanie played softball and ran track. Melanie was a small girl, but could make some great plays. She was fiercely independent and had a feisty attitude. Tyler remembered when she broke one guy's nose because he was getting too fresh with her. Tyler had never seen someone bleed that much.

At the very back of the bus were the cheerleaders. They were just as attractive as the sportier girls but they just tended to fit the cheerleader image more than the sporty girl image. Natasha Green (Female 7) sat with Hayley Vanderbilt (Female 19). Hayley was pretty smart but she enjoyed the attention she got from acting like a typical blonde. Natasha, to put it simply, was a sheep. She followed the other cheerleaders around and did what they did. In primary school, Natasha had been shy but her older sister suggested she try out for the cheer squad. Natasha made the squad and was never the same. Zora Morgan (Female 15) was a liar. She wasn't even a cheerleader. Most people thought she was because she associated with them. She had large, fake breasts and was very superficial. She claimed that she was a big time actress. In fact, she had only had a walk-on part on a couple episodes of a crappy television show that got canceled after half a season. The leader of the cheerleaders was Allie Bledsoe (Female 1). She was the most superficial of all the cheerleaders. Allie may have been the prettiest girl in the class but she didn't back it up with anything. She dated boys for their money and went clubbing with the other girls. Allie's life seemed to revolve around shopping, boy-hunting and ridiculing others. She would harshly make fun of all the people not in her clique. Life at W.H. Taft Memorial High was much easier for you if Allie was your friend.

At the front of the bus sat Peter Lucianus (Male 10) and his group. Some kids joked and called them the God Squad or the Holy Rollers. Peter sat reading his Bible while his friends talked to each other. He was one of those religious extremists. Not that there is anything wrong with belonging to a religion, Peter just carried things a little too far, Tyler thought. Peter had been known for "persecuting" other kids at school. Especially, the kids who he claimed were sinners. Come to think of it, that included almost everyone. Some of the kids in the class that had problems sometimes gravitated toward Peter. They were looking for guidance or a meaning. Some people just needed something to believe in. Peter's closest friend was Kim Magdalene (Female 12). For as harsh as Peter could be, Kim was equally caring. Kim was held in high regard by all the teachers and most of the students.

Somewhere near the middle of the bus, Mary Heath (Female 8) was laughing with her friends. Tyler couldn't hear them because of his headphones but he could tell she was laughing and appeared to be having a good time. She was turned around in the seat talking to the boys behind her. Mary was the average girl next door. She was friendly to everyone in the class and pretty much everyone was friendly toward her. Her gaze fell toward the back of the bus and she saw that Tyler was looking at her. She waved slightly and smiled. They had dated a few years ago, but they were still friends. Rumor was that she had a crush on one of the jocks right now, but Tyler didn't know who.

The boys Mary was talking to were Jordan Cooper (Male 3) and Kevin Soledad (Male 17). Kevin and Jordan had been with Tyler at the baseball game last night. Kevin was a great guy and was pretty athletic; he was almost as good as Tyler. He had dated a couple of the girls in his class as well as the other homerooms. Kevin had only gotten to know Jordan about a year ago. Jordan used to be standoffish but that wasn't the case anymore. He must have started to mature and grow out of that obligatory awkward phase of puberty.

The homeroom teacher for Class A, Mr. Jones, sat at the very front seat that was smaller than the rest. His dark hair had started to develop patches of gray at his temples. He was reviewing some paperwork. The bus bumped as it crossed a bridge and Mr. Jones' glasses slid down his nose. Using his prosthetic left hand he pushed them back up to their correct position. He looked quickly over a sheet in his pile.

Senior Class A, W.H. Taft Memorial High School

Class Roster

Boys . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Girls

1. Andrews, William . . . . . . . . . . .1. Bledsoe, Allie

2. Bell, Bobby . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 2. Boone, Julie

3. Cooper, Jordan . . . . . . . . . . . . 3. Caffrey, Faye

4. Corey, Alex . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 4. Carson, Melanie

5. Dawson, Brandon . . . . . . . . . . 5. Freeman, Michelle

6. Diaz, Paul . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 6. Gibson, Caroline

7. Dryden, Allan . . . . . . . . . . . . . 7. Green, Natasha

8. Franks, Tyson . . . . . . . . . . . . .8. Heath, Mary

9. Lacroix, Francois . . . . . . . . . . 9. Johnston, Kelly

10. Leigh, Adam . . . . . . . . . . . . .10. Kasporov, Sonia

11. Lucianus, Peter . . . . . . . . . . . 11. Kerpatrick, Maria

12. McNeil, Brock . . . . . . . . . . . 12. Magdalene, Kim

13. Parker, David . . . . . . . . . . . . 13. Matsura, Kate

14. Pierre, Lucas . . . . . . . . . . . . .14. McHouston, Delta

15. Preston, Joshua . . . . . . . . . . .15. Morgan, Zora

16. Roberts, Aaron . . . . . . . . . . .16. Potts, Genevieve

17. Soledad, Kevin . . . . . . . . . . .17. Shimizu, Natalie

18. Styles, Tyler . . . . . . . . . . . . . 18. Stallard, Emily

19. Swab, Mick . . . . . . . . . . . . . 19. Vanderbilt, Hayley

20. Tolbert, Kyle . . . . . . . . . . . . .20. Vincent, Whitney

21. Wilson, Carter . . . . . . . . . . . .21. Westing, Lenore

22. Yates, Freddy . . . . . . . . . . . . 22. Wilmont, Jane

He had made sure all the students were present before they left the school grounds early that morning. He couldn't help but look over the list yet again. He was surprised that none of the students noticed that the bus was westbound rather eastbound.

Mr. Jones stood at the front of the bus and called for attention. Tyler pulled his headphones off. "Due to some construction, we have to take a detour. Unfortunately, we can't stop to eat for lunch. We'll just have to eat the sack lunches from the school," he explained.

There were groans throughout the bus. The school was notorious for atrocious sack lunches. "Don't worry guys. Everything's gonna be alright," Mr. Jones comforted them.

Just a few minutes later, Tyler sat with his peanut butter sandwich and bottle of water. The lunches had been bad before, but this time the food tasted different. It wasn't unpleasant but definitely different. Tyler's stomach felt a little upset and his head felt light. He quickly fell asleep and dropped his sandwich to the floor of the bus.

44 students remaining.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Battle Royale or any of the concepts related to it. This is just something I've written for fun.

**Rating:** I'm giving this the M rating for violence and language. Probably some sort of sexual content but definately rape/attempted rape. Heck, even the premise of high schoolers being forced to murder each other warrants that, don't you think?

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone who has been reading the fanfic. I know it might seem kind of slow now but I promise the action will pick up soon. My goal with the students is to characterize them so that you can get a feeling and understanding for them.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Rise and shine class!" a voice shouted. Tyler awoke on a carpeted floor. His classmates were ally lying around him. All of their bags were scattered on the floor as well. The room looked like a hotel lobby only somewhat smaller. There was a reception desk and behind it were mail slots and a rack of keys. Standing in front of the desk was a man in a business suit that he didn't recognize, Mr. Jones and two men in military uniforms. The two military men had machine guns. All the students woke up feeling completely disoriented. Some found their friends and began to talk; asking each other what was going on. They also began inspecting the silver collars that they each were wearing. "Class, be careful with those collars. Don't pull too hard or they'll explode," Mr. Jones said.

Everyone who was touching their collar jerked their hands away quickly. "Sit down and we'll tell you what is going on," Mr. Jones explained.

Tyler sat down cross-legged beside of Mick. All the students looked to Mr. Jones, although some of the kids were still whispering. "This is Mr. Coleman, he has a very important announcement to make," Mr. Jones explained.

The man in the suit straightened his tie and cleared his throat. "W.H. Taft Memorial High School, Senior Class A has been selected for the twenty-fifth anniversary Battle Royale Program," he explained.

The class began to panic. This couldn't be possible! They had studied a brief history of the program in their civics class. During the Battle Royale Program the students had to kill each other until there was only one survivor. Whitney Vincent (Female 20) screamed. Her bulging eyes seemed to protrude from her skull even more. Kim Magdalene grabbed her and calmed her down a little. Mr. Coleman pulled a gun from his coat and fired it into the ceiling twice. All the students grew silent and gave him their attention as they huddled closer together. "Calm down everyone. This is a moment you should be proud of," Mr. Coleman said as he put the gun back in his shoulder holster. "Twenty-five years ago the first Battle Royale was held here in North America. Battle Royale was passed by the Legislature as a way of preparing the youth of this nation for their future. The world is a harsh place and tragedy can strike at the unlikeliest of moments. One must be ready for the unexpected. The Republic of Greater East Asia instituted this program long ago with fantastic results and our country followed suit. It just so happens that we have the very first winner of the North American Battle Royale with us today," Mr. Coleman explained.

Mr. Jones spoke up. "Students, I won the first ever American Battle Royale Program. That's how I lost my hand. I had a nasty incident with a shotgun. But I worked hard and I prevailed. This game will test your mettle and bring out the worst in some but it will bring out the best in many," Mr. Jones said.

The students were shocked. Mr. Jones won a Battle Royale? That was almost impossible to believe. He didn't seem like he could or would hurt anyone. He was so mild-mannered and giving of himself. "Now, let's get things moving. I'll start with a brief review," Mr. Coleman began. Two more guards wheeled in a tall blackboard. Mr. Coleman picked up a piece of chalk and began to draw. He drew a rectangle. "Here is the battleground. If you go outside these boundaries your collar will explode. Some of you may feel inclined to test that fact but rest assured I am not lying. Here is the river. Here are the three bridges that cross the river. The hills and mountains are steeper to the north-east and the land is flatter toward the south-west. You are here, in the Mountain Shade Bed and Breakfast."

Mr. Coleman went on to explain about the danger zones. Every six hours he would announce the deaths of students and also call off three zones of the battlefield. These zones would be off limits and the students' collars would detonate if they went into that area. "As soon as the last person leaves the bed and breakfast perimeter this zone will become dangerous. Any questions before we start?" The guards wheeled in a rack with all the duffel bags on it and Coleman awaited any questions. These bags would contain food, water, a map of the area, a flashlight, a compass and their weapon. "Why were we chosen?" Lucas Pierre (Male 14) asked. He was on the soccer team and was best friends with Francois Lacroix (Male 9). Francois was best known for his activities with the disabled students of the school

"Well, it seems that we have one of your classmates to thank for that. If it weren't for one student, none of you would be here," Mr. Coleman said.

"It was Kate!" a student yelled pointing at Kate Matsura.

It was William Andrews (Male 1). He was standing and rushed toward Kate. "She was the one that worked with the teachers to plan the field trip! It's her fault!" he shouted.

Kate jumped to her feet as well and was surrounded by her friends, Melanie and Sonia. "I did not!" Kate screamed. "I had nothing to do with this!"

William shoved Kate roughly and she fell back against Sonia and Melanie. David Parker (Male 13) was in front of William before anyone realized it. David sucker-punched him and sent him reeling. "Don't you _ever_ let me catch you doing something like that again asshole!" David growled.

William was now being held back by the arms of Mick and Tyler. He pulled fiercely at them but he was no match for the both of them. Kate glared at him and Sonia put up her middle finger at him. "Thanks for the chivalry, Dave, but I coulda handled that sheet-stain," Kate said.

"You've got a feisty group, Jones. Already, they're looking to blame each other and tear their throats out. The real culprit is a young man. He's wanted by the government, in fact." Mr. Coleman said with a laugh. Aaron Roberts (Male 16) stiffened up. He looked around the room warily waiting for something to be said. "Your classmate Adam Leigh (Male 9) is a popular man with government agencies. I wonder if any of you knew that his father is Benjamin Rainwright?"

There was a silence among the students. Their eyes turned to Adam. Benjamin Rainwright was a domestic terrorist responsible for the bombings of twelve government buildings. Some of his subordinates had been captured but he had never been apprehended. He was among the country's Ten Most Wanted. It couldn't possibly be true. Adam didn't share a last name with the terrorist and beside he didn't even look similar to the photos that had been circulating the news channels.

"We've been trying to find a way to get Ben Rainwright for a long time. What better way to draw him out than to take his only son. I've got to hand it to you, Aaron. You sure were hard to track down. So class, make sure you thank him for what he's done for you," Mr. Coleman said.

Adam sat on the floor next to Caroline Gibson (Female 6). He could feel all of the other students' eyes on him. Adam was always a mysterious guy. He usually kept to himself. Then he started dating Caroline. They were quite an item, then they broke up for reasons that no one knew. "If there are no more questions, we'll get this started. I'll call out the names and you each will leave in two minute intervals," Mr. Coleman said.

"Wait, you can't be serious. What about Julie?" Joshua Preston (Male 15), one of Peter's friends demanded.

"And Brock!" Francois yelled. "You can't do this to him!"

Julie Boone (Female 2) was also a close friend of Peter Lucianus. She was eight months pregnant and her belly was massive. Brock McNeil (Male 12) was an autistic student that Francois had worked with for a couple of years.

Mr. Coleman rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Always thinking of yourselves as special I see. Don't you see? Each one of you can be a hero. This edition of the Program can draw out a terrorist that is destroying buildings and killing people! This is simply a case of the needs of the many outweighing the needs of the many. I understand if you don't see that now; you're young. You aren't expected to understand things of this magnitude."

"Don't worry students. I have faith in you," Mr. Jones said. "Think of it as a final exam, only the very best one of you will pass it. Work hard students. This will take you places."

Mr. Coleman pulled an envelope from his pocket and ripped it open. He pulled out a piece of paper. "The first contestant to leave is Female 5, Michelle Freeman," Mr. Coleman said with all the excitement of an award presenter at the Academy Awards. Michelle was a nice girl but Tyler couldn't think of anything to say about her. He didn't really know her. He had seen her around other people but he didn't socialize with her. She stood up nervously and looked around. She wasn't moving. Tyler could tell that she was terrified. "Sweety, if you don't move we'll be forced to kill you now, and we don't need that do we?"

Michelle walked to the front and received her duffel bag. She went out a side door where the armed guards hustled her through. Tyler felt the lump in his throat grow even bigger. The Program had begun.

44 students remaining.


End file.
